


You Sneeze I Sneeze!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lots of sneezes, M/M, Magnus gets a cold, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: When Magnus sneezes from a cold, his true love sneezes along with him.





	You Sneeze I Sneeze!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec plopped down on his chair adjusting papers and files that were scattered around. Last night he didn't get time to clean up as he was in hurry to meet Magnus for dinner. They had spend an romantic evening together starting with dinner at Grand Pixes and later walk in the rain which he insisted since he always loved rain. After sharing few kisses Magnus then dropped him at the institute and portalled himself to his loft

A goofy smile speard on Alec's face when he thought about Magnus. He wondered if his boyfriend was awake and pulled out his cell to wish good morning. The call went unanswered and Alec sighed. Maybe Magnus was still sleeping. Few seconds later he felt a tickling sensation in his nose and he sneezed. And then again. Alec rubbed his nose. Another minute later he sneezed again.

Weird, thought Alec. He felt absolutely fine so why was he sneezing so much. Achooo! 

"Bless you" said Izzy walking into the office "Are you okay?" 

Alec nodded "Yes but I can't...Achooo!...stop sneezing. Maybe it's the dust or something in the air" 

"I don't feel anything"

Achooo!

"What's going on? Are you okay Alec?" Jace entered on hearing Alec's sneeze 

Alec sniffed "I'm fine....Achooo!" 

Jace and Izzy shared a look and Izzy went to check Alec's forehead "You don't have a fever" Alec swatted her hand away "Ofcourse not. I told you I feel fine" he finished with another sneeze

Right then in the middle of the room swirled purple clouds and Alec saw Magnus hold a file and walk out of the portal... more like stumbled out and was going to fall. Alec quickly reached out and caught Magnus in his arms "Magnus! Hey are you okay?"

"I should not do that again when...." Magnus sneezed. Next second Alec sneezed beside him. The shadowhunter immediately noticed few changes in his boyfriend. Like he was still wearing yesterday's clothes from their date, most of his make up was gone, dark circles clearly seen under his eyes and he looked exhausted. Magnus sneezed again

Achooo! Alec covered his nose "What happened to you?"

"Are you sick too?" asked Magnus and sneezed

Achooo! "No Magnus....By the Angel are you doing this?" 

"What?" Magnus sneezed

Achooo! "Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything" Magnus rubbed his nose "I'm genuinely not feeling well Alexander" 

"You got cold?" 

Magnus nodded "Rain...last night.." he sneezed "I didn't sleep at all"

Achooo! Alec sniffed and looked baffled at his boyfriend "But why am I sneezing with you? I'm perfectly fine" 

Magnus frowned for few seconds before his eyes went wide "I can't believe it happened again...after so many centuries" 

"What?" Alec asked in confusion. Jace and Izzy were silently witnessing the conversation both confused like their brother.

"It happened once before..long back in 18th century. It's a warlock thing. Usually we don't get cold but whenever we do...we share sneezes with our true love" Magnus finished with a sneeze

Achooo! Alec's eyes widened while Jace and Izzy looked shocked "You mean to say Alec is your true love and as a result you both are sharing cold?" Jace gave a strange look

"Not cold" said Magnus "Only..." he sneezed

Achooo! Alec sniffed again but his heart was hammering in his chest so fast that it could burst any second. His smile reached his ears "I'm...I'm your true love?"

Magnus smiled nodding "I may have had many affairs before but I've never lied when I confessed my feelings towards you Alexander. You're the love of my life" 

"Awww" Izzy cooed "That's so sweet Magnus" Jace rolled his eyes "Kinda weird don't you think. You sneeze I sneeze. Does it work both ways? Like Alec gets cold and you sneeze?" 

"I told you its a.." Magnus sneezed "...warlock thing"

Achooo! Alec crossed the distance and hugged Magnus "I love you" Magnus smiled but soon he sneezed

Jace and Izzy looked at their brother and Achooo! went Alec. Both siblings started laughing finding the situation funny but soon earned a glare from Alec "Out!" 

"So what I need to say is...you'll be fine only if you take care of Magnus big brother" Izzy winked. Jace laughed lightly waking away with Izzy "Sneezing Partners"

Alec turned to face Magnus "Why did you come when you were not feeling well? You should've called me"

Magnus showed the file "You forgot this at my house. Thought it would be important..." Sneeze! "My phone's dead"

Achooo! Alec laughed "We should really do something about your cold" he caught Magnus by his hand and interwined their fingers "Ready for some Dr Lightwood?"

"How can I ever say no to that" Magnus smiled followed by a sneeze

Achooo! 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
